


Indy Ploy

by Vexicle



Series: Yggdrasil [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Indy Ploy

Iggy’s finds himself at Basil’s apartment again, but currently, he remains uninvited. He hopes to catch the black-haired boy unaware and maybe even sweep him off his feet, if he's lucky.

Iggy’s been dropping subtle and not-so-subtle hints at Basil, and now that he's made up his mind that he wants to make Basil _his_ he has been absolutely relentless with his teasing of Basil. He's figured it out now, he loves how he's the only one who's able to make the black-haired boy blush so prettily like that, and something buried deep within him is absolutely thrilled at that fact. 

Iggy rings the doorbell, bouncing on the balls of his feet in impatience. A short while later and a confused Basil unlocks the door, his expression turning pleased as soon as he discovers who is at the door. “Iggy!”

“Hello, fucking loser.” The harsh words are dampened by the Iggy’s look of jest, and as Basil indignantly utters a “Hey!” Iggy smirks and pokes him in the forehead roughly. Basil’s green eyes close involuntarily, playing along by letting out a cute little yelp.

Iggy pauses, turning over what he's about to do in his mind as his cocky mask slips off. Finally, he thinks that he's committed way too thoroughly to this course of action to back out now. Iggy kicks the door shut behind him as he traces his finger from Basil’s forehead, down his temple, along the outline of his jaw. Basil’s eyelids snap open as a flame lights across his cheeks. “I- _Iggy_?”

The musician gives a noncommittal murmur as he brings his hand under Basil’s chin, raising it. Iggy takes in Basil’s state with hooded eyes, how he's gazing up at him so shocked, and yet so eager as his chest heaves, his face flushed - and Iggy loses his nerve as he lets go of the other teen, stepping back and blushing furiously himself. “Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! Forgive me, I got a little too carried away!” Iggy continues flailing around wildly as Basil lifts one hand to where Iggy has touched him, slowly blinking. 

“W-wha? Huh?” The black-haired teen sounds dazed, and as Iggy calms down he realises that Basil looks happy, dreamy, even.

“You liked that,” Iggy states bluntly.

This snaps Basil out of his mental haze as he jumps and almost hits his head on the wall behind him in the process. Basil’s mouth hangs open before he regains control of it, stuttering out a long stream of “I-uh, uh! I mean, I guess I um, sort of did? But only if you, uh, what? Did it? On p-purpose, otherwisenoletsjustforgetthiseverhappened-”

Iggy places a small kiss onto the edge of Basil’s lips, pulling him in closer, effectively quieting the distressed teen. “Shut up,” Iggy demands in a low voice, and as Basil obediently falls silent Iggy presses his lips to Basil’s more forcefully. Basil reaches out, groping awkwardly around Iggy’s body before wrapping his arms around the redhead. _He likes me back,_ Iggy thinks in relief and separates to briefly give Basil a reassuring smile. _Of course he does!_ a small voice growls deep inside him.

Both boys promptly realise they're still standing around in the entrance to Basil’s house, and so Basil pulls on Iggy’s coat to lead him to the couch they so often spend their time on. Iggy’s itching to get to Basil and kiss him so that he's breathless and Iggy can own his body and mind completely, and as a result Basil crashes onto the seat cushions solely because of Iggy pushing him over in his eagerness. 

Iggy grins almost maniacally as he tangles one hand in Basil’s short black locks, tugging on them gently to make Basil look up; and then Iggy is kissing Basil’s lips again, nibbling and sucking harshly on the bottom lip. He's inexperienced at this sort of thing, all he knows is a wave of possessiveness is overwhelming him, but is comforted when Basil subsequently lets out a low moan. Iggy pulls his lips off, slightly proud of the fact when Basil tries to follow his movements. The redhead growls as he leans Basil’s head back to allow him better access to his sensitive neck. He bites on it forcefully, flicking his tongue across the forming bruise to soothe the pain, taking the delicate skin between his teeth and licking across it. He doesn't know where this is going, but all he knows is that he finally has Basil where he wants him, and he sure as fuck is going to make Basil his, and his _only_.

Basil pants, wanton moans leaving his mouth as he squirms, Iggy’s weight on top of him feeling so goddamn _right_. Iggy grasps the other boy’s back in an almost bruising force as he fastens his teeth on a different spot on Basil’s neck. Basil screeches and bunches up Iggy’s coat fabric. Iggy latches off abruptly to Basil’s frustrated protests, panting and gasping for air himself. 

And then Iggy _squeaks_ as he inches downwards and realises that a bulge has appeared in Basil’s pants, and it’s pressing up against his tight hole. As Iggy stares at the clothed erection in abject horror, Basil coughs and manages to slide out from under him. They sit and stare at each other, the awkward atmosphere finally dissolving as both collapse in laughter.

The last of Iggy’s giggles subside as he grows more serious and says, “I, um. Sorry about that.”

Basil’s laughter on the other hand, is still there. “Yeah, you totally should be sorry!” Basil cackles loudly. “Did you really just come to my house just to jump me?” Basil huffs as he giggles inanely. “Not gonna lie, man - I thought I was having one of my wet dreams for a while!”

Iggy tenses up, feeling a jackhammer residing in his chest. “You. Dream about... me. Like that?” Iggy enunciates every word slowly, as if he can't understand them.

Basil freezes, but before he can panic and take it back, Iggy presses a kiss to his forehead. “I like you a lot. Please go out with me,” he whispers sincerely.

Basil absolutely lights up, a smile that makes Iggy blush at the sheer radiance of it. Basil shoots forward suddenly, burying his face in Iggy’s shoulders. “Yes,” he chants. “Yes, yes yes - I've been dreaming of this for so long-”

“Me too,” Iggy admits, twining his left hand together with his new boyfriend’s right.

They remain in companionable silence for a while, until Basil destroys it by flicking Iggy in the forehead. “Hey!” Iggy protests, and Basil soothes the slight pain with a chaste kiss. 

“The next time you come in here, give me a warning first, alright?” Basil murmurs affectionately. “My weak heart can't take any more surprises. I'm gonna get a heart attack!” Basil fakes fainting on the couch dramatically. 

Iggy feels another giggle rise in his throat. “So, I can come over anytime I want and steal your breath away?”

“Yeah, whenever you want.” Basil looks away shyly. “If you want to, of course.”

Iggy nuzzles his boyfriend’s shoulder tenderly. “I do,” he promises.


End file.
